1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling apparatus and in particular to apparatus for handling bagged refuse and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,765 of Raymond L. Moser et al, owned by the assignee hereof, an improved material transport means is disclosed such as for collecting residential-type bagged refuse. The apparatus thereof enables the vehicle to be efficiently loaded and operated by a one-man crew. The apparatus includes an improved pusher mechanism permitting the refuse to be loaded into a front portion of the body, compacted, and stored in a rear portion of the body for subsequent discharge at a dump position. The refuse is deposited into the compacting portion of the mechanism and is automatically transferred to the storage portion by a stuffing mechanism. The compacting portion of the mechanism is disposed at a relatively low level so as to permit transfer of the refuse manually therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,318 of Johann Kraus, a garbage collection vehicle is disclosed having a conveyor mounted on a cantilever arm for transporting disposable garbage containers from ground level to a collection receptacle mounted on the rear of the vehicle. A frame is mounted on the front end of the cantilever arm and includes guiding means for guiding the garbage containers into the frame. A cross wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame for engaging and pushing the containers onto the conveyor means. The conveyor includes belts carried on suitable rollers. The cantilever extends sufficiently forwardly from the vehicle body to be disposed forwardly of the cab in the pickup operation with the conveyor extending to the front of the collecting body.
Jerry A. Fleming, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,022, shows a litter pickup vehicle which is similar to that of Kraus in providing an arm carried by the vehicle body having at its distal end a pickup mechanism and carrying a conveyor which transfers the picked up litter into the vehicle body. Means are provided for positioning the arm from the cab of the vehicle whereby the apparatus may be used to pick up discarded litter along highways and the like.